


一心不乱

by mikay1026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikay1026/pseuds/mikay1026
Summary: To.mission1007 from 2017预警：小和尚x小鬼魂。采阳补阴。灵感来源：电影《倩女幽魂3》、《青蛇》。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
  
双手合十默念了两百遍经文，将抄好的经文折好放进经箧里，都暻秀顺利完成了师傅交代的任务准备回雷隐寺。  
  
“山下的女人是老虎，看见了千万要走开……”  
  
他从怀里拿出糖葫芦剥了糖纸，心情飞扬地舔着，哼着小曲儿顺着原路下山。这糖葫芦可不是他嘴馋用钱买的，当然也不是偷抢来的。他上山来到半山腰的时候，替一个采药的小姐姐采了山崖上的一株草药，人家见他热心又俊俏就送了一支糖葫芦作为回报。  
  


这样看来，山下的女人不一定都是老虎呢。

  
砸吧着被糖津润得甜滋滋的嘴唇，都暻秀数着糖葫芦还剩了四颗，得慢慢吃，才能吃回寺里。  
  
他颠了颠背后的经箧，三本经书的重量虽然对十八岁的他来说不算什么，但回头想了想，又不免生气。  
  
都是师兄们都嫌兰若寺太远路也不好走，就跟师傅提议道：小师弟从未出远门历练过，此行虽然麻烦，但没有什么难度，路上倒也安全。修满师傅望着小徒弟沉吟半晌觉得有理，才将他撵来做任务。虽然他年纪是最小、资历辈分也最低是事实没错的啦……可是不能因为他最讨师傅喜爱就欺负他啊！  
  
小和尚泄愤似的嚼了嚼嘴里的山楂，牙齿磕到果核才反应过来他打算要慢慢吃的……  
  
下午下了一阵小雨，山路又蜿蜒曲折，稍不注意就很可能滑倒，他放缓了脚步，可泥点子还是被脚尖带起沾在僧鞋上。  
  
走着走着，那点儿带气儿的心绪就自然安定下来。他也就是一时不满，师兄们平时要替师傅分掌寺里那么多事务，确实也非常辛苦。

说起来，这事儿要怪就得怪那个突然给寺里添很多香火钱的新香客，他说需要有人去十里外的兰若寺去抄三份大光明经，抄完还得诵读两百遍，将经书安然送回雷隐寺后，还有重谢。  
  
临行前，修满师傅想摸摸小和尚的头，可是他不愿意，说自己已经不是小孩儿了。  
  
老和尚慈笑着拍拍他的肩，“来回也就是一日，你就替为师去散个心也好。”  
  
虽然非常想回答师傅他情愿多做早课，但四师兄冲他使了使眼色，都暻秀只得乖乖闭嘴，背上装了纸笔金墨的小经箧就出发了。

  
这会儿都暻秀完成了任务，又有糖吃，心中自然轻松愉悦，走到了半山腰的位置。可这盛夏的天就像女人的脸，天气是说变就变，方才还是雨过天晴，现在却又黑云压城。不多时，大粒大粒的雨点子就砸了下来。

  
他暗叫不妙，嘴里叼着糖葫芦，双手紧抓背带加快脚步向山下跑，结果踩滑在一片青苔上，身形没稳住顺着石阶下去，背上的经箧破损断裂，经书撒了一地。

  
这是个弯道小径，周边稀疏的野草丛枝抵挡不了快速滚落而碾压来的人体，都暻秀在这一瞬的天转地动中滑出弯道溜下了山崖……  
  


顺风飘入洞穴的雨滴落到都暻秀脸上。

  
水滴滑下脸颊的冰沁感受到视线温热的轨迹，他睁开眼时，看到身边坐了个明眸白肤的少年。那人见他醒来，眼睛渐渐有了笑意，颧骨微微扬起，那笑意就从眼中游入脸上的颊窝中。  
  
“你醒了？”  
  
他忍着全身快散架般的疼痛，努力撑起身子坐起来，发现手里还拽着那没吃完的糖葫芦，便先塞进怀里。环视了四周后，都暻秀发现自己和这名陌生少年在一个看起来像山洞的孔道内，相比于自己脏乱的僧衣，对方身着素净的长褂，腰封以白色腰带，与这昏暗的地方格格不入。

“这里是……？”  
  


见他似乎是无碍的样子，对方才松了一口气，坐在他对面说：“这里是个小山洞，你刚刚从山崖上面摔下来，还是我把你接住拽上来的呢。”

都暻秀略带狐疑地上下瞅了一眼，精精瘦瘦的，还没自己有肉呢，能把他这一坠崖的人给救上来，还没受什么伤，真是不简单。

“多谢少侠。”

对方不接这话头，倒哼了一声，“你是不是觉得我撒谎、没那个救你的本事啊。”

讶异对方一下猜中了心事，都暻秀心里吃了一惊，忙解释道：“不不，小僧只觉得……少侠是真人不露相，功夫了得。”

“诶，可别那样叫我，什么真人什么功夫，人一死就啥都没了。”他抬头果然看到面前的小和尚一脸疑惑的样子，便笑着对他说：“对，我已经死了。”

“施主，真会说笑……”都暻秀摸着自己的光头，眼神不自觉地向外张望。

天呢……山洞外凸出去的平台不过只能容纳一人贴着峭壁站立，要这么站在原地接住坠落的他……这，这怎么可能呢？

他不动声色地又将眼神移回那个少年脸上，仔细打量之下，心绪已是百转千回又跌宕起伏。

他确实没有活人的味道。

这个少年皮肤白的透明，在毫无照明的山洞内都盈盈生光，眼尾缀着些戾气地拉长，让本身无害的下垂眼睑添了些凌厉的味道，嘴唇却有些苍白。

一半是出于对搭救自己的陌生人的关心，一半是出于对自己性命的担忧，小和尚琢磨片刻，还是问：“你怎么了？”

少年舔着唇，目光从小和尚的脸慢慢下移至胸膛，“我饿了。”

他的心咯噔一跳，预想了最坏的下场。

可能，这人是只饿鬼，盯上了他的心。

令他没想到的是，下一刻少年抬眸，笑得有点孩子气。  
  
“小师傅，我想吃你的糖葫芦。”

都暻秀这才反应过来原来人家盯的是他怀里的糖葫芦，一时有点忸怩，“这……我全都舔过了。”

少年摇摇头，“没有关系的小师傅，我快饿晕了，你就行行好，给我吃吧。”

出家人要以慈悲为怀，饱饥可是生死攸关的大事，这点小事还是……可以忍受的。

脸颊烧烧的，他把糖葫芦递过去，少年也没拘谨，咬下一颗用力咀嚼了起来，看样子确实是饿坏了。仿佛救人于水火的成就感让都暻秀的别扭感消退了不少，他望着洞外的一小片灰蒙蒙的天空，开始忧虑自己如何返寺。

“别担心，待会儿我送你出去。”少年看着他，吐籽的间隙跟他搭话，“我叫张艺兴，小师傅怎么称呼？”

都暻秀只当他开玩笑，有一搭没一搭地回话：“小僧法号幺贰。”

“哈哈哈哈幺儿，”他笑得差点被山楂籽噎住，“这样叫起来会不会太占小师傅便宜啊？方便透露俗名么？”

不知是外出游历少见识短，还是被张艺兴的率直笑容感染了，都暻秀松了戒心，告诉了他姓名。

“小僧十八，施主呢？”

“那我大，小师傅你得管我叫哥。”对方是自来熟，大喇喇地就着竹签剔起卡在牙缝里的糖衣，还冲他挑眉，“叫呀。”

“……施主不要为难小僧。”

这姓名和年纪一旦交换，两人便从陌生变成相识，一来二去的，话匣子就悄然打开了。

张艺兴说自己两天前醒来就躺在这个山洞里，除了记得自己叫张艺兴外，其余的事情几乎都忘了。要不是他试图爬上山崖时不小心滑落，却发现自己可以漂浮在空中，还真不信告诉自己死讯的小鸟的话。

“啊，我还记得‘张加帅’这个名字。”张艺兴说，“但究竟是谁就不清楚了，我也不知道该去哪儿……”

都暻秀见他说着说着眼神就黯淡下去了，垂着眼的样子可怜极了，便生了恻隐之心。

“我们雷隐寺是方圆十里最大的寺庙，每天前来拜佛求签的人都很多。施主不如跟我走，我替你找找那个张加帅？”可怜归可怜，可都暻秀心里自有一番打算：倘若张艺兴是无害的鬼魂，师傅自会送他往生；如若他有害人之心，那自是不能放他自在逍遥。

张艺兴陷入了短暂的思考中。

小和尚沉稳的嗓音是令人无法抗拒的劝诱，“施主意下如何？”

半晌，他点了点头。

“好，我跟你走。”

两人一前一后的走在湿滑的山路上。

张艺兴走在前面无畏开路，威风凛凛，身形却轻飘飘的。而都暻秀的心还在怦怦直跳。

方才他连惊叫都未出口，眨眼间张艺兴就带他飞上了山崖，松开手让他站定，又替他飘来飘去地捡回已经被雨水冲刷得面目全非的经文。他到现在还时不时脚不着地浮在空中的景象，才总算是让都暻秀再次相信面前这个人已经并非活人的事实。

下了山，天色已经不早了，天边又开始闪过电光，两人向前又赶了一段路，幸而暴雨骤至时他们躲入了一间破庙。

“看这雨势，今晚是回不了雷隐寺了。”都暻秀叹气，将怀里的狼藉的经文全部晾了起来，“还好不漏雨，将就一夜吧，明早再走。”

张艺兴应声，自己找了块干净地方，铺了干草躺下，“我好累，睡了。”

都暻秀晾好经文，瞥了眼躺在干草上的人，走到山神像前作了个揖，便盘腿坐下双手合十，默念地藏经。等念完经，瞌睡也渐渐袭来，小和尚移了个位置，靠着山神像底座躺下去，与张艺兴分睡神像左右。

大雨倾盆连珠子，怒雷霹雳掣电惊。夏夜急雨来得凶猛，但这样不断绝的夜雨很少见，划破雨幕的闪电把这间破败的小庙映得通亮。间或的光线中，那个少年浑身发着抖，身子不由自主地虚浮起来，渐渐飘向另一侧的小师傅。

都暻秀今日虽然有张艺兴搭救，捡回了一条命，但身上还是多少受了些擦伤扭伤，现在各处疼痛都隐隐地灼烧起来，使人无法安眠。幸而絮絮不止的雨声如同催眠曲，让都暻秀的意识迷迷糊糊地在梦境之间往返。

忽然一丝冰沁的清甜味道在唇畔弥散，都暻秀本能地张开了口，那冰凉甜软的东西便探入他的口中，他蓦地惊醒，发现张艺兴竟然趴在自己身上，便连忙推开对方。

“你干什么！”

庙前电光应时闪过，一瞬间就映亮了对方的脸。

都暻秀大惊——张艺兴浑身汗如雨下，嘴唇迅速褪去了血色，苍白似纸。对方低喘着盯着自己，眉心紧皱，双眼沁着血红，好似要吃人的恶鬼。

“我……我好难受。”张艺兴紧紧攥住都暻秀的僧衣，看着小和尚惊恐的表情，他迫使自己慢慢松开手指，但还是半压在他身上。

“小师傅……你别怕，我不会伤你的。”

他的自制让小和尚放下心来。不知是自己身上的伤口发热，还是张艺兴浑身太冷，两重体温相接，竟令都暻秀感到一丝惬意。

“张施主，你哪里难受？”

张艺兴抬起头盯着他的脸，呼吸又渐渐急促起来，他饥渴地舔着快干裂的嘴角。

“我需要阳气。”

“阳、阳气？”

“小师傅，我能亲你吗？”他扯着嘴角，笑得凄惨，“阳气，一点点就够了。”

佛曰，救人一命胜造七级浮屠。

都暻秀闭着眼感受那慢慢贴上来的冰凉嘴唇，心道：

山下的男人，或许才是歌谣中的老虎吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02

翌日清晨，天青云淡。

才行至山脚，就已经听得雷隐寺的晨钟在山间回荡。

抱着经文刚踏上一级阶梯的小和尚忽然想起了什么，收回脚转过来，望着身后跟着自己的素衣少年。张艺兴得到阳气补足，又经一夜休整，今天已是目明唇红容光焕发，哪里看得出是只鬼。

都暻秀瞄过两眼那厚薄适中的嘴唇，又眼神游移，不知该注目哪里，直到对方叫了他一声，他才支吾着说：“施主你就在这里等我罢。”

张艺兴微微扬起眉毛，似有不满地问：“怎么，不是小师傅让我跟着来的么？难道你反悔要帮我找张加帅了？”

“不是的，”小和尚说道，“小僧先前考虑不周，雷隐寺是佛门净地……”

“意思是，佛门净地容不下我这只孤魂野鬼？”张艺兴不免心酸，他已经悲惨到记忆破碎，连自己死因都不知道，好不容易记得一点线索，跟随着都暻秀前来寻找，结果慈悲为怀的佛门竟然无法收留他么？

见他暗自神伤地想要转身离去，都暻秀连忙挽留他：“张施主，你误会了！”他下意识地牵住张艺兴的衣袂，对方回身的瞬间又触电般收回手。都暻秀认真地跟张艺兴解释：“小僧是担心寺内金刚罗汉堂的法咒会伤到施主，要是施主被我寺的法咒伤得……魂飞魄散的话，小僧会内疚一生的。”

小和尚双目圆睁，黑白分明的瞳仁写满真切，对他所言的真实性，张艺兴是深信不疑的。毕竟这是个被他亲吻后，手里攥着念珠，打坐默念了一百遍般若心经都还不敢正眼瞧他的小和尚，虽然年纪不大，但为人真诚和善、一心向佛，是不会说谎的，尤其还是在佛祖脚下。

“那我就姑且相信小师傅吧。”张艺兴走上台阶与他并肩，“走吧。”

都暻秀还没来得及强调金刚罗汉堂法咒如何威力，就看见张艺兴向前走去，他忙跟上去，“张施主，小僧所言……”

“我知道。小师傅不用担心，我现在好着呢，没有一丁点儿不舒服。”

这倒让都暻秀摸不着头脑了，他回望了一下，现在确实是进入雷隐寺地界了呀，佛寺法咒怎么对张施主一点排斥反应都没有呢？

他又小心翼翼地问：“真的没有不舒服？”

张艺兴点点头。

怪事。

都暻秀嘀咕间，两人已经看到雷隐寺三门了。他这才想起门两侧的金刚像，叮嘱张艺兴躲在他身后，要是有不适要立即下山。可到了跟前，张艺兴还跟没事儿人一样蹦跶，这让都暻秀再一次以为自己在发梦。

和院门口扫地的弟子打过招呼后，都暻秀领着张艺兴进了雷隐寺。

“这边是钟楼，那边是鼓楼，鼓楼再往后是藏经阁，大殿就在……哎？”都暻秀介绍着寺院结构，一回头发现张艺兴早不在身边，正轻飘飘地向饭堂方向走，忙上前叫住他，连敬语都忘了说，“你给我等一下！”

“幺贰。”

背后传来沉稳的唤声，都暻秀心里咯噔一下，慢悠悠转过去，双手合十作了个揖。

“师傅。”

修满住持看他浑身僧衣脏兮兮的，就知道此行还是历经了一些磨难，但什么也没多说，慈笑着对他点点头，“回来就好。”

师傅真好。小和尚心想，下一秒却吓得要摔倒——张艺兴大喇喇地在他修满师傅面前晃悠，撩了撩袈裟，拨了拨佛珠，又老神在在地学师傅持珠站立，冲自己一阵挤眉弄眼。

“哟，小师弟回来啦。”老和尚旁边还跟着一个精瘦的和尚，冲着都暻秀笑得粲然。

“四、四师兄……”心里来不及奇怪师傅师兄为何看不见张艺兴，都暻秀紧张得咬舌头，忐忑不安地盯着那个小鬼的一举一动，生怕他搞什么幺蛾子。

瘦和尚笑出了四方嘴，“瞧你这样准是饿坏了，这赶得巧哇，刚好饭点，你六师兄今儿蒸了馒头，幺贰你把经箧放好做了早课就……哎？你经箧呢？”

“经箧……”都暻秀一时不知该从何说起，只得支吾了一声——他吓得呼吸都快停滞了，只见张艺兴在四师兄面前做鬼脸，又围着他转圈圈，像根面条一样晃荡。

四师兄却像看不见面前的小鬼似的对小师弟揶揄道：“你呀你，是不是自个儿偷懒溜出去玩儿啦？”

“零肆，”老和尚叫了他一声，“幺贰回来就成，等会儿再说经文。”

瘦和尚应声，冲都暻秀说了声小师弟快去做完早课就来吃饭，就跟着老和尚进了饭堂。

都暻秀这才松了一口气，随即看到旁边哈哈大笑的鬼魂就一言不发了。

“小师傅呀，你们出家人都那么有意思么？”

小和尚知道他说的有意思是——他们一本正经的样子很有趣，或者说很滑稽。

昨晚之后都暻秀就谨慎起来。他很小就来到雷隐寺修行，尘世他未曾涉及，只随师兄们下过山购置物品，与外人接触甚少，更不要说突然与人亲近，甚至……会到唇齿相缠的地步。

他虽不知这样的举动具体意味着什么，只想着如果能救助张施主，亲吻倒也无妨。可两唇分离时，看着对方潋滟水光的双眸，他竟觉得自己的魂魄都要被张施主吸了去，心神瞬间恍惚起来。小和尚暗骂罪过，才赎罪般念起了经。

直到现在，他知道张艺兴是在调侃他，但还是只能默默听着，因为自己确实因为他的言行而感到心神不定。

虽然师傅教诲，只要心中有佛，就无所谓凡尘六根。可是，不知佛祖会不会因为这件事怪罪于他六根不净呢？

都暻秀垂着眼，盯着手里的念珠对张艺兴说他等下就去拜托修满师傅帮忙，张艺兴听后却拒绝了。

看着对方疑惑的瞳仁，他说：“我随你来只因你说替我找人，我可没有答应说要让他人知道我的存在。”

“小僧会向师傅说明的。”

“小师傅，”张艺兴围着他踱步，慢悠悠地说，“你刚刚也看到了，他们看不到我，不会信你的。”

“不会的，师傅和师兄都是通情达理的人。”

他转到头越来越低的小和尚跟前，“你要搞清楚，现在我可不是人，万一他们把我度了去，我这辈子就这么稀里糊涂的彻底完了。他们通不通情达不达礼我可不管，小师傅，我只相信你。”

都暻秀一时无言，捻着念珠的手指顿了顿，“我……”

张艺兴走开了去，摇摇晃晃地飘荡，空中传来他狡黠的调笑声。

“我的话可说完了啊，你要是敢把我的事说出去，我就告诉你们全寺的和尚说你和我已经亲——”

“你不许说！”

张艺兴听着身后小和尚着急的又忘记他们和尚的那一套称谓，不觉心情大好，走路的步子都有点飞舞。

笨和尚，他们都看不见我听不见我，我怎么跟人家说啊。

俗话说，一日之际在于晨。

换好干净僧衣后，都暻秀叮嘱张艺兴不要随意走动，让他待在大殿旁侧的会客厅等自己做早课，张艺兴乖乖答应，但实际却是左耳朵进右耳朵出。本来么，别人又看不见他，他为啥不能随便逛逛啊，难不成这寺里的和尚有啥稀奇，不能让外人看了去？

张艺兴才不听他的嘱托，到处转悠，反正他是鬼，飘飘悠悠的不多会儿就能把雷隐寺逛遍。

都暻秀照常在法堂做早课，在他平时的位置规规矩矩的将楞严咒、大悲咒、心经、十小咒念了一遍，立在原地等待着最后被叫到法号再行跪拜。他瞄了一眼在最前方闭目就坐的师傅，想着经文的事情就开始头痛起来。

等全体弟子都做完早课后，修满师傅唤他过去。

唉，就知道躲不过。

都暻秀深呼吸了一下，走到师傅面前端端正正地立定。师傅问经文呢，他也只能据实答被雨水淋湿了。

“对不起，师傅，是徒弟愚笨，这点小事都办不好。”

看着徒弟自怨自艾的样子，老和尚倒是开导他，“幺贰，凡事皆可大可小。经文没了还能再抄，幸而你平安回来了。”

都暻秀受到启发眼睛一亮，感激师傅的宽容敦厚，心里正迟疑是否要将张艺兴的事情也一并交代出来。

“师傅，其实……”他眼珠一扫，正巧看到张艺兴那鬼魂从窗口飘进来，吓得他倒吸一口气。

“幺贰？”老和尚被他这动静一惊，向后望了一下，也没看到什么东西，“你怎么了？”

都暻秀瞄了躺在香案上翘腿大睡的张艺兴，只得梗着脖子说：“没……徒弟看见老鼠了，被吓了一跳。”

老和尚笑起来，“为师记得以前可是零肆最怕这些虫鼠，你胆子可大啊。”

小和尚瞥了眼香案上得意晃腿的小鬼，无奈道：“那老鼠，太大了。”

大约……有这么大。

小和尚在心中伸手比划了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

03

由于都暻秀没有完成誊抄佛经再安全送回的任务，所幸委托人还有三日才会来访，修满主持便让其他弟子再去一趟兰若寺。

老和尚寻思，要挑个聪明能干，办事麻利的，最近又很闲的，瘦和尚零肆自然成了当之无愧的人选。

尽管絮絮不止，可零肆还是背着经箧准备出门，这回角色互换，是都暻秀去送的他。

在山脚分别前，小和尚还有点担心，跟零肆讲那山路不好走，下了雨更滑，让他多当心。零肆笑嘻嘻的说，没事，哥走过的桥比你走过的路还多呢。

都暻秀被那称谓搞得一愣，零肆一拍手，想起来，“啊，师弟还不知道吧，我打算还俗了。”他拍了拍已经呆住的小和尚，“大概最近三个月之内吧，所以我才答应了师傅去跑这一趟，可能也是最后帮咱们雷隐寺办事了。”

小和尚心中滴落了一些叫做伤感的水滴，他问：“那我还能叫你师兄吗？”

“当然不能了呀，”瘦和尚见他失落地哦了一声，又提起音量笑着说，“你得管我叫哥，叫伯贤哥，我俗名边伯贤。”

都暻秀点点头，边伯贤笑着跟他讲还俗之事他计划许久，甚至有点下流地笑着，讲了一些还俗后的家常便饭。

小和尚听得心里有一些火烧火燎的辣，他有一些疑问求解，可边伯贤已经向前走了几步说该赶路了，让他快些回去。

踩着石阶慢慢往回走，小和尚身上还缠绕着点点悲伤的情绪。零肆师兄是师兄中最幽默友善的一个，他虽然平时絮叨了点儿，但却是除了师傅之外对自己最好的人了，所以在这种场景下，得知他即将离开雷隐寺的消息，不免伤感了点。

听见小和尚微微叹气，一直跟在他身后跟着的人开口说话了。

“小师傅，你师兄为什么要还俗啊？”

“不知。”

“那还了俗能干什么啊？不会还是吃斋念佛吧？”

还了俗……他思绪还沉浸在那股子悲伤中，嘴巴却将边伯贤的原话如实转述：

“喝酒，吃肉，娶亲。”

张艺兴一下跳到都暻秀跟前，“那小师傅会娶亲吗？”

不知是给吓的还是臊的，小和尚的俊脸顿时飞上一层红霞，“我……”

两人刚走过雷隐寺大门，张艺兴看都暻秀脸红成了个猴屁股，捧腹哈哈大笑起来。

都暻秀忍着脑中缭乱的思绪，捏着念珠在原地念起阿弥陀佛起来。

真是罪过罪过，要是师傅知道他刚才脑中飞过什么画面，就该将他逐出师门了——都怪零肆师兄告诉他，娶亲就是要亲亲抱抱，还要，还要……

“小师傅，你脸好红呀。”

这把清甜嗓音像摇着银铃的少女，在河对岸唤着他的名，让他渡过河去，微风吹着细细密密的芦苇荡飘荡，把那一串唤声传进他的耳朵里。

自己已经和张施主做了三件事中的一件了——这意思是，如果做完了的话，他们就算成亲了吗？

小和尚因自己这个想法脸红得冒烟，完全不管张艺兴在他身边转着圈圈逗他，就地坐下，闭眼捻珠大念：

观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。舍利子，色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行识亦复如是……

张艺兴见都暻秀只顾念经全然不理自己，逗弄了他一会儿也失了兴致，蹲在他面前，撑着脑袋瞅着他念经。

阳气淡淡的香味从不停翕合的厚实嘴唇中传出，一日未进食的张艺兴腹中渐渐也升起饥饿感，他吞咽着口中大量分泌出的涎液，双手撑在都暻秀身前，慢慢倾身凑近他。

都暻秀感到在自己嘴唇上试探的柔软触感，更是心慌意乱，念出了般若波罗蜜多心经中的驱魔咒。

张艺兴闷哼一声，明显对驱魔咒有不适反应，他攥紧都暻秀的僧衣衣摆，侧头吻住他的嘴唇想汲取阳气驱散脑中的眩晕感。没想到都暻秀一慌，把最后剩的几句全念了出来：“故说般若波罗蜜多咒，即说咒曰：揭谛揭谛，波罗揭谛，波罗僧揭谛，菩提萨婆诃……”

“小师弟，你坐大门口念般若心经干啥呢？”

被人一叫，都暻秀害怕和张艺兴的关系被发现，连忙睁开眼睛，便看见六师兄站在面前弯腰瞅他。再左右张望了下，不见张艺兴的人影，心慌不知道他跑到哪里去了，可他转念一想，寺里也就自己看得见他，这才安下心来舒了口气。

六师兄是个高高壮壮的大眼和尚，见小师弟这般奇怪，问道：“师弟，你是不是肚子不舒服？”刚刚也有几名弟子跑茅厕，或许是他用的红薯不够新鲜吧。高和尚自责地想。

都暻秀站起来拍拍衣服，说：“没有，谢六师兄关心。”

“那就行，”对方爽朗地笑笑，露出两排大白牙，“你去香堂帮帮忙，今天来拜佛的特别多，完事儿了再去帮零肆喂下他在后院养的东西。”

“那不是四师兄委托给六师兄你的事情吗？”

高和尚说：“我懒。”他打了个呵欠，“我再去饭堂啃个馒头，今天太饿了。”

小和尚瞄了瞄六师兄最近已经圆起来的肚腩，心想：你不长肉谁长肉。

都暻秀作为最小的徒弟，被安排到院门口逢迎来访的香客，以及查看请香炉，以便及时补香。

接近晌午，太阳炙烤大地，暑气在空气中蒸腾出泥土和新鲜绿叶的气味，都暻秀缩在菩提树荫下，也渐渐觉得体内水分随着一并蒸出去了。

趁着进出的香客少了许多的当儿，都暻秀才打起精神东张西望起来。

你说说，这两天一直跟在他屁股后面的那个小鬼跑哪儿去了？

都暻秀一拍光头——莫不是真叫他用驱魔咒给驱跑了？

想起什么原因念经的小和尚捂住嘴巴。这小色鬼，也不知究竟缺不缺阳气，就知道亲、亲他，害他脑子里全是一些罪过的想法。惨了惨了，佛祖要知道了，他的修行肯定不及格。

正当都暻秀唉声叹气之时，瞥见一名香客气定神闲地向东厢藏经阁走去，他连忙上前叫住他，作了个揖提醒道，藏经阁并不对外开放，施主上香的话还请去正殿。

对方背着手转过身来，带着文雅的笑意向他点点头，“是在下失礼了。”男子身材颀长精瘦，一双浓眉入鬓，也透着丝丝英气，双眼炯炯有神，大小稍微有差，带着些和善的审视目光已然将面前的小和尚上下打量了个遍。

都暻秀见对方只是笑着望着自己，心里还挺奇怪人来佛寺不还礼，不过并未多虑，引导着迷途的香客回到请香炉前。

“施主若是求平安，一支便可；通佛法，则需三支……”

“不劳小师傅费心，”香客摆手打断他，盯着他的脸说，“我不拜佛。”

又不烧香，也不拜佛，跑到佛寺来干嘛？

一阵风过，太阳没了云层遮挡，倾洒下来的温度瞬间让都暻秀情绪变得浮躁起来。正巧钟楼上敲响了正午闭寺的钟声，都暻秀又向对方作了一揖，“时辰到了，施主请回吧。”

香客背着手正要离去前，又望了小和尚一眼，神神道道地说：“正午本应是天地人阳气最充足的时候，可惜……”

捕捉到敏感的二字，都暻秀惊异地抬头，却发现那人已经拂袖离去。

真是怪人。

都暻秀脑子里乱糟糟，应着六师兄的张罗声向饭堂走去。他去的晚了些，好在师兄替他留了些菜。他一边吃，还在回想刚才那个奇怪香客的话，那人提到了阳气，还说可惜……可惜什么？

“师弟快吃，你师兄特意为你留了个窝窝头。”高和尚捻了个金黄的玉米馍放入小和尚碗中，小和尚却盯着那窝窝头发呆。

“……哎哎，师弟？幺贰？”高和尚伸手在他面前晃晃，“暻秀？”

“啊，哦。”都暻秀这才回过神，他倒想起什么事来，漫不经心问：“师兄你听过‘张加帅’这个人吗？”

高和尚也低头扒饭，稀里糊涂答道，不认识。

都暻秀哦了一声，啃起窝窝头来，可思绪依然翻飞到某个小鬼身上。这会儿饭点，张艺兴肚子会不会饿？可是，他又去了哪里呢？

高和尚见小师弟心不在焉的样子，咧着嘴调侃道：“瞧你魂不守舍的样子，莫不是知道你四师兄要还俗的事了？怎么的，你也想么？”

都暻秀一听差点噎住，猛咳起来。

“哎，你急什么，我真说中啦？还俗？”

“陆幺师兄！”他咳得脸通红，但也只有他自己知道其中还有别的原因。

陆幺咯咯地笑了两声，给小师弟顺了顺毛，安慰他还俗也不是什么丢人的事儿，又凑近跟他耳语道要是还了俗娶了妻还能这样那样的生小娃……

幺贰小师弟在即将成为爆浆番茄的前一刻，匆忙说道“我吃好了”，就捏着一半窝窝头冲出了饭堂。

都暻秀一口气跑到后院才停下，心里埋怨道怎么这个师兄不正经、那个师兄也不正经，兜兜转转的，还是回到了自己六根不清净身上。

后院用两圈篱笆围了两块地，一圈儿养着小白兔，一圈儿养着几只鸡。早晨边伯贤是喂了鸡兔才走的，这会儿小动物们也都饿了，一听见有人到来的动静，都躁动了起来。都暻秀只好先揉碎了剩的半个窝窝头喂鸡，又偷偷返回饭堂薅了一把菜叶和一些苞谷粒儿跑来，菜叶撕着喂兔子，苞谷粒儿碾碎了给鸡加餐。

别看他四师兄平时吊儿郎当的，对待小动物可是呵护备至，这些鸡崽子兔崽子在佛门竟也养得白白胖胖。

都暻秀正逗吧唧吧唧嚼菜叶的小兔子，听见旁边的井中传来细微的声响。他心想，莫不是有鸡娃子飞了进去？便起身过去瞧瞧——这头一探过去，可把人吓得够呛。

这是口枯井。旁边是棵参天高榕，繁密的枝叶遮挡住阳光渗透，落叶一层层堆积在井底，而此时有个人正坐在井底，靠着井壁喘气。

这个把都暻秀吓得不轻的人，不是张艺兴还是谁。


End file.
